Lost Without You (Pewbuscus)
by alphonse18
Summary: "What the HELL are you doing here! In America! In MY house! And where the hell is Gryphon!" Pewbuscus. Yaoi. WILL be rated M later on.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING:** This is YAOI. As in two men gettin' it on. (Well at least not for a while)

**Pairing: **Pewbuscus. With Pewds topping. Every time.

**AN:** I know I'm a multi-shipping whore. I'm so sorry Cry! But I couldn't get this pairing out of my head so I just had to. And I know I should be uploading on _Starting New_ and I will. Soon.  
Oh and just like in my PewdieCry story, there is no Marzia. Don't ask, I won't put her in ANY of my stories. One more thing, I'll probably change the title of this story. Have fun reading!

Chapter One

"That's what makes you BEAUTIFUL!" One Direction blasts on the radio, the windows are down, and I'm getting weird looks. Laughing, I turn into the busy parking lot of Super Target and shut off the blasting radio.

Parking in between a red van and an empty space, I take off my yellow sunglasses, tossing them in the passenger seat, and squint against the harsh sunlight. Dramatically placing my hands over my hazel eyes I yell, "So bright! My eyes! My gorgeous EYES!"

Slowly spreading my fingers apart, I peek through them, making eye contact with a random person in the car parked in front of me. Smiling brightly, I wave at him and laugh. The teenage boy raises an eyebrow but none the less waves back, much more apathetically than my own.

Shutting off my car, I open the door and step out into the late afternoon light. Smiling, I raise my hands above my head and stretch. I groan appreciatively as the muscles tighten and my light faded blue t-shirt rides up, revealing some of my peach colored skin. Lowering my arms back to my sides, I reach back into the car and take my keys out of the ignition, placing them in the front pocket of my dark form fitting jeans.

Shutting the door I turn and a blonde woman and her just as blonde daughter pass me, with a cart full of groceries. The little girl stares at me as the mom loads groceries into the shiny red van, and I cross my hazel eyes at her, making her giggle. Chuckling, I make sure my wallet is in my back pocket and walk towards the entrance of Target. Waiting for a car that passes, I jog the rest of the way to the sliding doors.

Feeling the cool air of the store, I stand in the small line for Starbucks. "Coffee, coffee, coffee! I love me some coffee!" I say, making the person in front of me snicker. Waiting impatiently for thirty unbearable seconds I whine, "This is taking forever."

The person in front of me _finally_ orders and leaves to wait for their coffee. A short, cute, teenage boy with light blue eyes and black hair smiles at me and asks, "What can I get you?" Squinting my eyes at the menus above his head, I stroke my chin, with a questioning look on my face. He chuckles, and I purse my lips, staring at him. He shifts a little but continues smiling at me. "Well, what do you like?"

His dark eyebrows raise, and he suggests, "I personally like the Hazelnut Frappuccino. I think you'll like it too." Letting my hand fall to my side from my chin, I agree with him. "Alright, I'll take a grande of that, but I trust you on this. Don't disappoint me…." Looking at his red name tag pinned on his shirt I pick up where I left off. "Quinn."

A little flustered, he looks down, but smiles and meets my eyes. "I won't." Nodding at him, I pull out my faded grey wallet and hand him a ten. He hands me my change and I shove it in my wallet, placing it in my back pocket. I walk to the other side of the long counter, humming to myself. My stomach growls and I look sympathetically at it. "I know baby, just wait a bit and you'll get something." Patting it, I hear laughter and look up. Quinn is holding my drink and I smile brightly at him. Shaking his head a little he hands me my delicious looking drink, which I take gratefully, and a straw.

"Okay, let's see if it really as good as it looks." Tearing off the white paper from the straw with my teeth, I place the green straw into the frozen coffee and throw away the paper in the nearby trashcan. Glancing up at him, he looks smug, like he knows I'll already like it. Which proves to be true because I make a sound of appreciation and he looks away with a slight pink tone to his pale cheeks.

Dragging out the o's I say, "Well, shoot. This is good babeh! Guess I was right to trust you." **(AN: Was I the only one who read that in Toby's voice? Hah. ^.^)**

His light blue eyes fill with happiness and I take another drink of frozen heaven. "Thanks Quinn." I turn to leave but his shy voice stops me. "What's your name?"

Tilting my head to the side, I grin and wink at him. "Toby Turner." He flushes a scarlet color and I turn to where the baskets are, just a little ways off. Happily drinking the Frappuccino, I grab a red basket, heading by the frozen section. Searching for the steak, I browse for the right one. Carefully placing my drink in the basket I pick two perfect looking steaks and toss it in with the coffee.

"Steak? Check!" I inform myself and think aloud. "What else? Hmm….ah! Duh, strawberries and toothpaste. And I think I'll pick up some treats for Gryphon."

Grabbing everything else I need, I head for the checkout. Placing everything on the black conveyer belt, I set the red basket on the short counter next to the white plastic bags, and I pull out my faded wallet. "How's it going?" A woman in her early twenties asks me.

"Freaking awesome!" She chuckles and once she's done ringing up the items, she tells me my total. I hand her the money. Taking the change, I shove it back in my wallet and grab the two bags. I toss my wallet in one of them and take the now empty Starbucks cup, ready to throw it away when I see something written in black on it.

**Quinn **

**573-930-1996**

**;)**

"Haha! Holy shi-. I just got a number. The Audience needs to be informed of this immediately!" Still holding the cup, I fast walk to the sliding doors, squinting when the bright light meets me unprepared eyes. "Gah! Stupid Sun and its annoyingly bright rays of death." Reaching my shiny black car, I take the keys out of my front pocket and unlock the doors. Opening the back door, I place all the bags on the leather seat.

Slamming the door shut, I open the driver's side door, and sit down. Starting the car, I turn off the sudden blast of music from the radio and the air conditioner on. I reach under my leather seat, my long fingers searching for that rectangle device. "Ah ha!" Grasping my Iphone, I unlock it and get to recording.

Pointing my phone down my shirt, making sure my peach colored flesh is visible in the camera. Pressing the record button, I yell, "Wha-! Audience!? What are you doing looking down my shirt your pervs!" Pulling the Iphone out of my shirt, I do a close up of my lips, whispering I say, "Don't worry, I like it!"

Pulling back the phone so my whole face is in view, I continue, "What! No, I don't!" Laughing, I do the intro. "Intro of darkness, then redness, then whiteness! So, I was just at Super Target. Yay Super Target! I bought some stuff. You don't need to know what I bought you creeps! Haha."

Glancing up at the parked car in front of me, the same teenage boy sits in the passenger seat, phone in hand, he looks up and our eyes meet. Smiling at him just like before I move the Iphone so the Audience can see him. "Look Audience, some random teenage boy who thinks I'm a weirdo!" Throwing my head back I laugh, repositioning the phone to view my face.

"Haha, I'm just joking. Okay, not really. He was sitting there when I first got here. Poor guy. Oh! Guess what happened to me while I was getting Starbucks? What's that? The cute barista gave me their number? YES! You better freaking believe it! What? You don't believe me? Son of a- I'm hurt!"

Giving a mock wounded look I reach for the empty Starbucks cup, making sure the video sees proof, but not long enough for the Audience to get Quinn's number. Throwing the cup back in the seat I continue, "See! I told you. Hah. I'm just too irresistible. I can't even resist myself. Bless your face, I'm gonna go, not much happened in this video. Oh, look! That kid's mom finally got done haha."

Quickly showing the kids mom get into the car, I turn it back towards my face. "Alright, my food is going bad. What was this video even about? Duh, the cutie who gave me their number! Bless your face; if you sneezed during this video bless you. To enter to win a t-shirt annotated at the bottom post a comment about bad moms, cute baristas, uh and what you think I buy at Super Target. Haha. Ba da do do do do do do do, subscribe. Outro of darkness, then redness, then whiteness, then BOOP!"

Stopping the video, I go ahead and upload it. Seeing the Starbucks cup on the passenger's seat, I go ahead and put Quinn's number in my phone. "Okay, maybe I really should leave now because my steaks are probably going bad." The harsh rays of sunlight are gone now and the Sun starts to set, leaving a dull shadow across everything. Cranking the radio back up loud, I back out of the parking spot, and I exit the parking lot only to have to stop at a red light. Carly Rae Jepsen's "Call Me Maybe" plays and I groan in annoyance but once she starts singing I have to as well.

The red light turns green and I step on the gas, making my way home. Singing different words to the annoyingly catchy tune, I pull into my driveway, "Hey this is crazy, but I am starving, so cook me dinner!"

Laughing, I park and turn off the car. Getting out, I pick up the Starbucks cup so I can throw it away once I get inside. Reaching over the driver's seat I grab the grocery bags and shut the door, ready to cook some dinner and greet Gryphon. Pushing the lock button on my car key, my black car beeps and I walk up the small steps to my front door.

Reaching the white door, I twist the silver knob and enter the hallway. Shutting the door, I flick on the light, and walk from the entry hallway to the kitchen. Pushing the light switch to on, I place the Starbucks cup on the tan countertop and take out all of the groceries. Putting the strawberries in the black fridge, I walk over to the stove and lean down to open a small cabinet, pulling out a frying pan and setting it on the black, electric stove top.

Not having seen Gryphon, I shout out, "Gryphon! Where are ya buddy?" Worried, I walk from the kitchen into a dim hallway that leads to the living room. I reach the dark living room and pause before entering.

"Gryphon?" I whisper, wary of the darkness. Thinking I see a flicker of a dark shadow in the even darker room, my heart rate picks up. All those Slender games are getting to me. Taking a deep breath, I feel against the wall in the dark room, searching for the light switch. Finding it, I wait a few more seconds and quickly flick it up, looking into the now bright room, expecting to see something.

Nothing.

"Yup, definitely those Slender games are getting to me." I mutter, heaving a sigh of relief. Suddenly, two hands grip my shoulder from behind and I scream, whipping around ready to sucker punch Slender Man in the throat.

"Whoa! Calm down man." But instead of the faceless myth in a suit, a tall blonde with piercing blue eyes stands closely in front of me.

Shocked and wide eyed, I just stare at him. My heart rate still high and adrenaline pumping, my eyebrows knit together in confusion. "Felix?"

His stubbly face takes on a sheepish look and he rubs his neck with his right hand. In a cautious voice he says, "Surprise?"

END CHAPTER ONE

**AN:** Hope you liked it! Please let me know what you think by commenting. I love you.

**Next Time:** Toby's still starving and Felix is well…Felix. (not much to go by but I don't want to give anything away.)


	2. Extremely Important AN (Seriously)

**AN: please read this. (it's important)**

Yo!

So, while I am in the midst of writing chapter two I thought I would post this AN and ask you cute cream puffs who should top and who should bottom. Yup, that's right! Top and bottom. As in who gets to get fucked and who does the fucking. Should Pewdie give it to Toby or should Toby top Pewds?

You get to vote and I will count them up and see who has the most votes for which role. Just say something along the lines of 'Toby top, Pewds bottom' or 'Pewds top and Toby bottom' (or you can leave a more creative response. I'm all for graphic smut. I hope you lovely croissants are too because that's what you're going to get.)

Also this doesn't mean they're going to get it on in the second chapter. Because they're not. Come on you silly pastries we need character development and time for sexy smutty tension to grow so it's not as cliche and all the more worth it.

Remember leave a comment and let me know~

Thanks. (^_^)


End file.
